Tytos Tarly
Biography Tytos was born a Tarly of Horn Hill. The words, "First in Battle" were the only words he ever knew. Growing up, his father always brought him along hunting, for it was tradition and honor that bound the Tarly line. He was the most adept hunter his father ever saw, being able to shoot a rabbit through a thicket of brush at 20 yards as only a child of five. As a child, he grew up with his younger sister, Rita, and learned about the failed invasions of Westeros by the dragon king, Aegon. His father was always strict with him, but always showed his admiration whenever he needed to. Tytos was amazed by Heartsbane, the ancestral sword of house Tarly, and always wanted to wield it as a child. When he was fifteen,Tytos' mother Alyssa, fell very ill. The maesters from the citadel could not figure out what caused her to have such a horrible illness. At the end, they could not save her. Tytos sister, Rita, cried for four days inside her room when she found out. Tytos did not cry, for his father forbade him to. But inside of him, he felt something snap. He felt alone and afraid. This memory continued to ache at him at certain times, and he would not forget it in a hurry. When the War of the Trident started, Tytos and his father, Osric, went to fight.They were Tarly's, and the gods expected nothing less of them. When Tytos was squiring for his father, he met his current friends Vorion Beesebury and Axell Florent. They were squiring for their respective fathers. The three boys would often duel themselves in the camps, and the winner would always have the glory for the day. The three boys bonded while the fathers fought for their lives. Oh, the irony. Now with war brewing over the horizon, Tytos was forced to grow up faster than ever. His father, now a 50 year old man on the council of the Greenhand, will not be returned to Horn Hill anytime soon. Osric plans on naming Tytos the new Lord of Horn Hill. Tytos travels with his two friends and his father to Harrenhal, where the crowing of a new king of the Trident shall be witnessed by the reachmen. 'Timeline': 273 "AC"- Tytos Tarly is born. 288 "AC"-Alyssa Hightower dies of unknown illness 290 "AC"- War of the Trident starts. Tytos leaves with Osric to fight for the reach. Meets friends Vorion Beesebury, Axell Florent. 292 "AC"- War of the Tridents ends, Tytos and Osric return to Horn Hill. 298 "AC"- Tytos Tarly and Osric Tarly leave to go to Harrenhal with King Gwayne. 298 "AC"- Osric Tarly dies and Tytos becomes Lord of Horn Hill Family: Osric Tarly- Current Lord of House Tarly. Rita Tarly- Sister of Tytos. Long Brown hair with black eyes. Current Treasurer of Horn Hill. Currently Courted by Davos Osgrey. Rowan Tarly- Uncle to Tytos Tarly. Brother to Osric Tarly. Slim Figure with sad eyes. Markus Tarly - Son of Rowan Tarly. Brother of Shyra Tarly. Shyra Tarly -Daughter of Rowan Tarly. Sister to Markus . Married to Edmund Tyrell. Has two sons, Xavier Tarly- Youngest brother of Osric Tarly. Married to Alerie Hightower. Known for getting kicked out of the Royal wedding due to being drunk. Isaac Tarly- Third Brother of Osric Tarly. Member of the Greenhand. Viktor Tarly- Father of Osric Tarly, Isaac Tarly, Xavier Tarly, Rowan Tarly. Current Maester of the Citadel. Supporting Characters: Quellon Sand- Close Friend of Tytos- Archetype: Warrior, Proficient in Spears Maester Axell- Maester of Horn Hill- Archetype: Maester. Cotter- lead Hunter of Horn Hill-Archetype: Hunter Gyles "the Goat "- Torturer and Executioner of Horn Hill- Archetype: Executioner. Category:House Tarly Category:Reachman